


A Little Bird Told Me

by Anonymonimus



Series: Some Peace and Quiet [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bondage, Bottom Bill Cipher, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Bill Cipher, Dom Dipper Pines, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, Smutlet, Top Dipper Pines, Voice Kink, bottom!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tries to please Dipper with everything he's learned about the latter during their time dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I chose to do this rather than one of my readings for University. PROCRASTINATION!**
> 
> **Anyways, holy crap, I was blushing the whole time I was writing this. Never have I written something of the like before...gotta admit it though, I'm kinda proud of myself.**
> 
> **I'll leave it at that for now, ENJOY!**

Dipper woke up with a heavy groan, feeling just a tad cold. He had been studying for one of his upcoming exams when Bill had brought him something warm to drink. He hadn't paid the demon too much attention, giving him a hasty thanks before brushing him off in favour of learning facts concerning ancient religions. Naturally, the demon hadn't been too please – emitting his typical upset growl so as to voice his discontent. He had left slamming the door to his room a bit too loudly. As much as Dipper would have liked to have paid Bill more attention, his hands were tied at the moment. He had midterms coming up and he needed to study, it was as simple as that. He wished the demon could just understand.

The brunet couldn't recall when he had first fallen asleep nor when he had decided to go to his bed. He paused for a moment, waiting for the last of his drowsiness to leave before attempting to sit up. However, Dipper quickly found he couldn't because he had been bound to his bed by fluffy cuffs Bill had purchased from the BDSM store some time ago. In addition, he also noticed he had been stripped of his clothes which explained why he had felt a bit chilly. As otherwise exciting as his situation could have been, the man mostly found it annoying. He had to study. He had midterms worth half of his final grade in less than a week.

"God damn it, Bill…" Dipper breathed.

Seemingly on cue, the blond appeared from a blue portal dressed in a police officer's uniform. He looked rather sexy; the dark blue of his clothes brought out the yellow of his hair and the colour of his eyes. The garments actually looked surprisingly realistic which had Dipper wondering if the clothes had been stolen or not. He wouldn't put it past the demon.

" _Officer_." Bill corrected with a purr as he climbed onto the bed.

He straddle him and wore a lecherous grin, which had Dipper shivering. The latter had half a mind to give in to Bill's sexual advances then and there, but the anxiety he felt in regard to his studies kept him from doing so. As much as he wanted to fuck the demon, he wanted to pass his Ancient Religion Studies II with a decent grade.

"Untie me." Dipper demanded, "I've got to study."

"You watch your tone,  _convict_." Bill snapped, insisting the charade keep going. He pulled out a baton from his black belt and pressed it beneath Dipper's chin, forcing him to tilt his head upwards. The brunet was now sure the uniform had been stolen. "You need a favour from  _me_ , remember?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Bill—" he tried again, "I don't have time! Plus, we can't do it if there's people in the house."

"Look who suddenly became a law abiding citizen." Bill grinned. He moved the baton, forcing Dipper to angle his head to the side. "Don't worry, convict. The building's been vacated and will continue to be empty long after dusk has set."

Dipper frowned as Bill removed the baton. "Is this your way of telling me the house is empty?"

"Not the brightest." The blond huffed, refusing to get out of character, "I suppose I'm not too surprised you failed in robbing a bank."

Role-play. They had never tried it before. Dipper had never been particularly interested in it either. He much rather fuck his partner as himself instead of someone else. And yet the whole police-convict story Bill had elaborated was getting to him. He was getting curious. His resolve to pursue his studies was fading. In the end, he  _was_  in the middle of his reading week. He had been studying relentlessly since its start. An hour or two of relaxation wouldn't have him failing his Ancient Religion Studies II class. He supposed he could permit himself to indulge in this new BDSM facet.

"I remember your safe word, do you remember mine?" Dipper asked.

Bill smiled triumphantly. "I know everything there is to know about you, convict." He said and Dipper took that as a yes. "I read your file countless times."

"Did you now?" Dipper asked, effectively playing the game, "Sounds a bit obsessive."

"You intrigue me." Bill replied, grinding his hips slightly against the other's crotch.

"And how does a lowly bank robber like me inspire your interest?" Dipper asked, his voice tense from forcing down his moans.

"When he's as hot as you." Bill grinned, his cheeks flushing red as he breathed heavily.

"Smitten, are we?" Dipper said as smoothly as he could. It came out strained what with the growing stimulation in his groin.

"You should show some respect." Bill breathed, increasing the pressure he applied as he grinded his clothed ass to Dipper's building erection. "You're the one who needs  _my_  help."

Dipper threw his head back and groaned deeply. "What exactly are you offering?"

"I've got the keys to your cuffs right here." He said and pulled out the silver object in question from his pocket. "I'll set you free," and he paused to slip the small key in the front of his pants, "But I'll need something in return."

"I accept." Dipper smiled.

So far, role-playing was more fun than Dipper imagined. He found it made everything more erotic. The one thing that annoyed him, however, was in regards to his restraints. He wished he could manhandle Bill as much as he liked but then he supposed that was why he was cuffed. Bill had tried taking control once before but Dipper hadn't done much of a good job in letting him. He supposed it would be easier to sit back and relax now that he had no choice over the matter.

Bill stopped his ministrations, much to the brunet's displeasure, and moved upwards. He was propped up on his knees, hovering over Dipper's chest and with the bulge in his pants inches from his face. He understood exactly what the blond wanted. He flashed him a smile and looked up to him, keeping their gazes connected as he slowly moved towards the zipper and gripped it with his teeth. Bill's breath hitch and he almost lost balance, quickly finding it again when he gripped the bedhead. Dipper chuckled as he opened the man's pants and then popped the button above easily enough with his tongue. His erection sprung free as soon as Dipper finished, hitting his cheek gently. The demon had thoughtfully decided not to wear any underwear and had undone his belt himself.

A whimper left the latter's lips as he eagerly waited for his lover to take his throbbing cock in his mouth. His prick was already dripping precum and Dipper was honestly surprised to see how turned on he was by the game they had decided to play. He nudged the member teasingly with his face before licking the shaft. His first lick was brief, meant to annoy Bill, and it did so brilliantly. His next ones were longer. His tongue trailed the length of the demon's erection smoothly and lazily. Dipper intended to keep his teasing going for a little longer but he didn't expect the blond to act on his impatience.

Bill's hand reached down and gripped the side of Dipper's face, applying pressure to a specific spot that had his mouth fall wide open. He then shoved his cock into his mouth so deeply and so abruptly the brunet nearly choked. " _I'm_  in control, convict." He reminded with lust blown eyes. "I'm not the one who needs a favour."

Dipper nodded slightly, his head movement slightly limited by the cock in his mouth. He began sucking and bobbing his head earnestly, drawing beautiful mewls and moans from Bill. At first he was surprised by the lewd sounds that left him. They were showy and languid but not exaggerated. The blond would only go so loud before – being too embarrassed with himself to be as loud as he needed to be. He wondered if the demon was trying to please him with things he knew he enjoyed.

Regardless, Dipper focused on the task at hand. He had recently watched a video about porn stars giving advice to regular people on how to give a good blowjob. He decided now was the good time to put their suggestions to the test. He stuck out his tongue, flat, on the underside of Bill's length and attempted to lick as he bobbed his head. It was initially difficult but he got the hang of it pretty quickly. The blond had released a sharp gasped and the technique had quickly gotten him to swear.

The brunet grinned triumphantly. Next, he steadied his breathing. Inhaling and exhaling through his nose mindfully as he took the cock deeper in his throat. The new tight pressure enveloping the head of Bill's cock had him bucking his hips uncontrollably and slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. Dipper glanced up and was taken aback by the other's sexed out expression. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks were covered with a dark red blush, and his appearance was a mess of arousal and bliss. He bobbed his head a bit more roughly and quickly, keeping his eyes trained on the other's gorgeous face, and soon Bill was cumming down his throat with a beautiful cry of ecstasy.

Dipper swallowed most of the warm liquid easily. He released a breathy gasp when Bill finally pulled out and stumbled back to his original straddling position. His face was still red and his eyes were partially vacant, his hard ejaculation having really taken a toll.

"So,  _officer_ ," Dipper purred, snapping Bill out of his daze, "They key?"

"Oh…" he mumbled and fished in his pants to pull out the small object. A grin then appeared on his face and he placed the key on Dipper's bare chest, "There."

"Umm…" The other frowned, "I can't untie myself."

"Is that so?" Bill asked with feigned cluelessness. "I suppose I  _could_  help you…but for another price."

"I accept." Dipper affirmed again.

"Lovely." Bill hummed and rubbed his ass against Dipper's hard erection, "I'm going to fuck myself on your cock."

Dipper choked on his saliva. The last thing he expected was for the demon to suddenly be so vulgar. Bill hated dirty talk. It embarrassed him. But Dipper loved it.

"However," Bill conditioned with a dirty grin, "You're not allowed to cum."

Dipper's mouth fell open. On one hand he was dismayed to have such a restriction put on him what with being so achingly hard. On the other, it was exciting. Perhaps he should have let Bill take control sooner. One thing was for sure, they would be doing this again.

Bill grinned, placing his hands on his own thighs to support himself as he rubbed against Dipper's cock. The man let out choked groans and tried not to thrust for more stimulation. The demon released a breathy laugh and slipped his hand in his pocket, "I've got just the thing to help you…" he said and pulled out a latex ring.

"Bill…" Dipper groaned hoarsely.

" _Officer._ " He chastised and slipped the ring at his base.

Dipper groaned and winced at the tightness. He felt his dick swell all the more and Bill made a pleased sound; having noticed the same thing.

"Now, you wait patiently." Bill said.

He stood above Dipper, stabilising himself to the best of his ability on the mattress. The first thing he did was relieve himself from his utility belt. He slipped it off and tossed it next to the bed mindlessly. Then he pushed his black pants down, leaving them at his ankles. Dipper stopped him when he was unbuttoning the dark blue jacket.

"Leave it." Dipper said, "Please."

Bill blushed and listened to his order. He lowered himself back down, sliding the other's purpling cock between his ass coquettishly. Dipper gasped and bucked his hips uncontrollably. He felt the head of his prick push against Bill's tight entrance and it made him so desperate for that pleasurable tightness and intoxicating heat. He was steadily going insane from waiting.

"Patience." Bill cooed and he pulled out a tube of lubricant from one of the jacket's breast pockets.

The demon then turned around, offering Dipper a delicious view of his exposed ass. He bent over, his chest lightly tickling the tip of the brunet's leaking cock in a teasing manner that was mostly accidental. Bill coated his fingers with the viscus substance evenly, then he spread his ass cheeks as he redirected his digits to his puckered entrance. He made a show of stretching himself just for Dipper. The demon pushed in his first finger, moaning lowly and extendedly as he carefully moved it in and out. He glanced over his shoulder in an attempt to see what he was doing to himself as much as observe the expression his lover bore.

Dipper whimpered in want as he watched Bill thrust his fingers in and out smoothly. He quickly added a second one, stretching while spreading his two fingers apart like scissors. It allowed him to see the otherwise hidden red flesh. Bill stalled through that view for a good long while as he emitted the most sinful sounds – a mix of whimpers, moans, and delectable gasps. Never had Dipper been more aroused by the sight he beheld – it was almost painful.

Finally, Bill added his third finger and did something most unexpected. " _Ahh…_ " He moaned, pushing his fingers deeply in a desperate attempt to find his prostate, "I can't wait to feel your cock inside me…"

"Ngh!" Dipper gasped, the dirty confession having an undeniable effect on his tensed cock.

"I wish these were your fingers…" He continued, "Your long, slender fingers…reaching so deeply inside of me…"

" _Bill_ …" Dipper moaned again.

"You know how to get me undone so well…" He persisted, twisting his fingers as he kept thrusting them, "You know how to touch me, how to drive me nuts…"

"Bill—" Dipper breathed, he was at the end of his rope.

" _Officer._ " Bill corrected with a lazy smile. It was hard for him to keep the make-believe going when he too was just as needy as his human.

" _Officer_ ," Dipper tried, and it felt strange but pleasant on his tongue, "let me make you feel good."

"What do you intend to do to me, convict?" Bill asked. He pulled out his fingers and switched his position again to face Dipper. His pupils were blown so wide the colour of his irises were indistinguishable.

"Untie me," Dipper practically begged, "Untie me and I'll fuck you thoroughly. I'll pin you down to the bed and thrust so deeply into you, I'll have you seeing stars. I'll abuse your prostate with every single thrust. You'll be so overcome with bliss it'll drive you insane and have you cum untouched."

Bill whimpered throatily at the promise. He had half a mind to concede. "No." he said and Dipper was dismayed, "I'll tell you what's going to happen instead…" he breathed, moving in for a kiss but stopping just a few short inches away from his human's lips, "I'm going to take you inside me until you bottom out. And I'm going to fuck myself nice and slow until I cum. Then I'm going to watch you quiver in desperate need for release. How does that sound?"

Rather than answer, Dipper claimed his lover's lips and engaged him a bruising, messy kiss. He let the demon invade his mouth with his tongue for once and found he was rather skillful. And as they continued kissing passionately, Bill rubbed Dipper's cock against his entrance, lubricating it further with his leaking cum. When they finally broke apart, Bill sat back straight and reached between his parted legs to guide Dipper's cock into himself. The brunet groaned loudly as his dick was engulfed, finally being stimulated in the way he so urgently craved. Both sighed when he bottomed out and Bill stayed as such for a moment, relishing in the feel of being so full.

Then, he began moving. He rose until the tip of the brunet's erection was just barely still inside of him and sank back down, unhurried. The pace at which he progressed drew a plethora of groans and pleasured hisses from Dipper. The latter bawled his hands into fists, however; the leisurely pace being insufficient for his personal satisfaction – though Bill  _had_  affirmed he was looking to pleasure himself solely.

"You feel so good…" Bill moaned as he continued impaling himself at a slow pace. "I love the way your dick stretches me…it's reaching so deep—"

A choked moan escaped him as he presumably hit his own prostate. It had Dipper sucking in a sharp breath. God, he just wanted to fuck Bill raw but his current situation didn't allow for such a luxury. He was going to find a way to make the demon pay. But the vow soon left his mind as Bill picked up the pace. His moans were much louder than before, spaced out with variations of the word "fuck" as he continuously fell onto his prostate. It didn't take long for him to grip his weeping cock and pump himself to completion in time with his thrusts. He came with a loud cry and the sudden tightness almost had Dipper cumming as well but he remembered what the blond had made him promise to do and staved it off as best as he could.

Bill collapsed on him, breathing heavily as he rode out the high from his recent ejaculation. Dipper allowed him a short moment to recuperate but was quickly getting desperate. He was so hard it hurt and he absolutely needed to cum. "Bill…" He rasped.

"Good, convict," He chuckled lazily, "you listened to me…I could untie you now unless there was something else you wanted…?"

"Let me cum." Dipper said quickly.

"Will do." Bill grinned.

He rose from Dipper's cock, whimpering slightly when the hard member left him. He then moved down, settling himself between his lover's legs and lowering his head. He kissed the side of the length teasingly, trailing his lips to the head before taking that first part into his mouth. Dipper practically cried out, his hips bucking but quickly stilling with Bill's iron grip. He bobbed his head steadily, gradually taking in more of Dipper's cock every time he sank back down. The brunet was a moaning mess. He couldn't filter himself anymore – not when he was so close to his sweet,  _sweet_  release. And before he knew it, a soundless cry left his lips and he came hard into Bill's mouth. The latter failed to swallow most of the cum and choked a bit what with the force of the ejaculation.

Dipper breathed heavily, finally relaxing against his mattress now that he had been satisfied. He had quite possibly just had the best climax of his young life. While he relaxed against his fluffy bonds, Bill licked his lips and moved up to free him. Before getting to the cuffs, Bill removed the cock ring and tossed it somewhere in the room. He got the first cuff off easily but struggled a bit with the second one. As soon as he was free, Dipper enveloped the blond in his arms and rolled over, pinning him beneath. Then he kissed him sensually and softly.

"You're terrible, you know." Dipper said huskily.

"But you liked it." Bill grinned and slipped his arms around Dipper's neck, " _Convict_."

Dipper chuckled and moved off his partner. He breathed happily though he was suddenly very tired. He was starting to fall asleep when Bill shoved a water bottle that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere beneath his nose.

"The guy from the BDSM store said I should pamper you after." Bill explained and Dipper took the bottle. "You know, after care and everything. I was the Dom so I'm fine but…yeah…"

"Don't worry about me." Dipper said and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead, "I'm also fine. But, you know, that was something we should have discussed beforehand."

"After care?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," He confirmed, "It has to be something we mutually agreed on. We'll do it next time."

"Next time?" Bill perked.

"Yeah." Dipper said again and offered him a soft smile, "What? Did you think this was a onetime thing?"

"Maybe…" Bill mumbled and snuggled closer.

"Well it's not." Dipper assured with a light laugh. "Is there anything specific you'd want for your after care?"

Bill thought for a moment. Then he blushed and hid his face in the crook of Dipper's neck. "Lots of cuddles and kisses…" he said quietly.

"You're too adorable."


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets his revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I didn't actually get around to correcting this fic (at least, aside from the first 1000 words or so) because I am lazy and I have a lot of University readings to do for a midterm.**
> 
> **It's mostly me being lazy though.**
> 
> **Maybe I'll review it and fix the mistakes later...**
> 
> **REGARDLESS, ENJOY!!!**

Lots of kisses and cuddles there would be.

Dipper woke up about an hour later intertwined in his lover. Bill still wore the police jacket with dried cum on his stomach. He slept so soundlessly though he didn't look particularly adorable – he never did. The demon always slept with his mouth wide open, a trail of saliva dripping down the side of his cheek, with snores that were terrifyingly loud at times, and utterly sprawled to the point of leaving little to no space for Dipper. It was fortunate the brunet could easily sleep through loud sounds and didn't mind how Bill hogged all the space, otherwise the latter would never be permitted to stay the night.

That being said, the two had hardly slept an hour before Dipper woke up. He pushed off the bed without being too mindful of Bill. The blond slept like a rock – a fact he would deny till the end of time. Dipper had once accidentally shoved Bill of the bed while he slept, but the latter had been none the wiser. Regardless, Dipper stretched his body, relishing in the cricks and cracks it made which brought about a pleasurable and relaxing sensation. He then rubbed his wrists, finding that Bill had set them a bit too tight because they had left red marks in their wake.

He glanced back at the bed pensively. Bill continued to sleep disgracefully but as amusing as the sight was, what caught Dipper's attention were the cuffs still snaked around the bed's head frame. The brunet blushed and remembered in quick flashes the BDSM roleplay session he had had with Bill. It sent sparks to his groin and etched a smile onto his face. That was when he remembered silently vowing to himself that he would get back at his lover.

And yet, a problem was at hand. As much as Dipper would have liked to start round two, he needed to study for his midterms. By all means, he should never have allowed himself to get distracted by Bill the first time but now that he had, he wanted nothing more than to do it again. It had been fun and now he had the opportunity to be in control. Dipper already had a plethora of ideas of things he wanted to do to his lover. He wanted to tie him up, to wait until he awoke, and to ravish him with sensual touches at his own maddening leisure and—

Dipper supposed he could be wild for once and forsake his studies for the rest of the day.

The first thing he did was bind Bill to the cuffs. He moved his arms into the position he desired before tying them in place. The way he had gone about it left practically no possibility for movement. As satisfied as he was with his work, Dipper reckoned Bill was still a tad too free. Luckily, the brunet had taken inspiration from the demon and bought BDSM toys with the money he made working at the Mystery Shack. He pulled out a large box from beneath his bed and fished out ankle cuffs which he then tied to Bill and the bed frame, making sure to part the limbs so he could seat himself comfortably if he so decided.

Now, all that was left was for the demon to wake up. Dipper reckoned it wouldn't take too long because the other man never slept for extended periods of time. However, he wanted him to wake up immediately but, after a few minutes, he realised it wasn't going to happen. Dipper hugged and glanced around his room. He supposed he could study while waiting for his lover when a thought struck him. A few weeks back, the fucking machine he had ordered arrived at his door step. Fortunately, no one had been home and so sneaking the package inside had been fairly easy. The only problem had been that there was no good place to hide the machine in his room. For that reason, Dipper had decided to store it into the attic where, so far, no one had found it. Due to its noisiness, he also hadn't tried it out, but he supposed now was a better time than ever. It would be perfect to torture Bill sexually.

He left his room without pulling on at least a pair of pants. No one was home so it didn't matter. He marched to the attic and took a moment to remember where he had stored the elaborate sex toy. He found it hidden behind towers of boxes draped in an off-white sheet. It was heavier than he remembering but he lugged it back to his room all the same if with a bit of difficulty. To his pleasure, he found Bill awake and testing the restraints that kept him bound to the mattress so tightly.

"Round two, hun?" Bill asked and looked at his lover with an eager smile. "Didn't think you would get back at me so soon."

"I saw the opportunity and I took it." Dipper shrugged, " _Officer_."

"Are we still roleplaying?" Bill practically purred.

"If we are, I rather you call me 'master' than 'convict'." Dipper said and set the box by the bed.

"I'm an officer of the law! I won't degrade myself so quickly!" Bill grinned defiantly.

"Sure you are." Dipper snorted as he opened the box and took out the machine. There were only two pieces he needed to assemble – three if one were to get technical. "By the way, did you steal that uniform? It seems really authentic."

"No!" Bill said like the suggestion was stupid, "I  _borrowed_  it."

"From who?"

"A police officer."

"Does he know?"

"No…"

Dipper rolled his eyes. Of course Bill stole the uniform. He might have been gaining human moralities, but he was still, at the base of everything, a demon. Dipper wasn't sure they would give the uniform back. They had had sex with it and there was a bit of cum staining the material. Even if they washed it, it wouldn't change what they did and were about to keep doing in it. Perhaps the officer could simply get a new one. It seemed like the better option.

"So what's this thing you're putting between my legs?" Bill asked and pushed himself up as much as he could to see.

Dipper grinned and attached the rod to the machine, making sure it was well fastened. He opted not to answer and leave the demon to guess. He was going to enjoy it whether he knew what the machine was before or during its utilisation. Surely he had an idea of what it was when Dipper pulled out the dildo meant to be attached to the rod. A smile slowly etched itself on the demon's face as he put the pieces together.

"Oh, so this is what we're doing?" He purred, "Can't say I ever thought of this before…"

"Shocking considering your mind's always in the gutter." Dipper chuckled.

"Says the guy who actually bought this thing." He grinned.

Dipper jerked at the machine to make sure it was well assembled. Then he moved it closer to Bill until the tip of the dildo was poking at his entrance. The demon's breath hitched and he whimpered, wiggling in anticipation. Dipper noted how his cock was already hardening rather quickly. The brunet smiled at the reaction. He took the power cord, plugged it in, and switched on the machine at a low speed. He then guided the dildo gently into Bill, finding little to no resistance. The blond was still nicely slicked and stretched from an hour before.

"Are you just going to watch me?" Bill asked, his voice shaky as he tried to contain his moans.

"No, I'm going to study." He lied as he unhooked the remote attached to the machine's side. He pressed a button to increase the speed – it was mostly to see if the battery still functioned and he found it did.

Bill gasped and arched his back, jerking at the cuffs tied to his ankles. The machine pushed the dildo deeper and faster into him without giving him the chance to adjust. Beautiful moans poured from his lips and Dipper could feel his dick harden as well. He ignored it for the time being and made a b line to his desk chair. It was placed just so that Bill couldn't see him very well but the brunet had a perfect view if he decided to spin his chair in his bed's direction. So he sat down and grabbed his notes to maintain his charade. Though his head was tilted downwards, his eyes were glued to the gorgeous man moaning and writhing on his bed while being plowed by a fucking machine.

" _Ahh_ —!" Bill cried, "Y-you're really just going to –  _ngh_! – study…?"

"Yup." Dipper lied, popping the 'p'.

His dick was hardening and he could feel beads of precum build at his tip. He didn't resist the urge he felt to leisurely pump his member as he watched Bill. The sight of him was intoxicating. The way he arched his back and pulled at his restraints was mesmerising. His cheeks were flushed with a dark blush and his whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The way the light hit him created the illusion that he was sparkling. Dipper had never had such a view before what with him typically being the one to ruin Bill with sexual bliss. He wondered if he could get the machine to hit his prostate…

Without wasting another second, he took the remote and increased the speed again. The machine whirred louder and Bill cried out desperately as its thrusts quickened and deepened all the more. Suddenly, he tugged violently at his restraints and arched his back more than he had before as a blissful cry left his lips. The machine had found his sweet spot. He continued to moan and shout as each thrust hit its target dead on and Bill grimaced, overwhelmed by the stimulation. Dipper grinned and pumped his own cock faster.

The demon couldn't even utter the slightest coherent word as intense pleasure pumped through his body. His hard cock was purpling, drenched in precum, and twitched with the need to be touched. Dipper was sure Bill would still manage to cum untouched if the machine kept it up.

"O-oh  _God_!" He cried and moved his hips to meet the machine's thrusts but it was nearly impossible. "I'm – I'm going to—"

The the machine stopped. Bill gasped and it took him a moment to realise that Dipper had promptly shut it off with the remote before he could climax. He whimpered and growled, jerking his hips desperately. He had been so close – or so Dipper concluded from the amount of cum beading at the tip of the other's prick as well as from its overall colour.

"No! No, you can't!" Bill growled and glared in Dipper's approximate direction. "I-I was so close! I need to cum, damn it!"

Dipper released his hold on his own cock and strutted over to the bed, tossing his notes back onto his desk. He quickly removed the machine, Bill whimpering as the dildo left him with a wet "plop", and placed it down by the bed. Dipper could put it away later.

"Is that so?" Dipper asked with feigned cluelessness, "You know, that actually reminds me of something you said. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, it  _has_  been, like, an hour, but didn't you expressly forbid me to cum while you yourself attended to your own needs multiple times? How many ejaculations did you have? Three?"

Bill pouted and glanced away. "But…I didn't do  _that_."

"That you did not." Dipper conceded as he crawled onto the bed and sat between Bill's parted legs, "But that's irrelevant. I'm going to tease you in the most terrible of ways for the longest time and you won't be permitted to cum."

"Pine Tree, no!" Bill whined, "That's way worse than what I did to you!"

"I don't care." Dipper said as he moved above the blond, planting his hands on either side of him to hold himself up. "And call me master."

"I thought we weren't roleplaying." Bill remarked.

"We're not. Not really." Dipper said, hovering his lips over Bill's, "I just love how the title leaves your lips when you're utterly wrecked with ecstasy."

They locked lips, moving together in this familiar, sensual dance. Bill's lips parted just enough to have Dipper's tongue slip in and soon the kiss became sloppy and desperate. Rough breaths mingled together as tongues fought and lips clashed together, bruising. Bill whimpered into his human's mouth, and the moment he did, Dipper pulled away. He pressed his lips to the blonde's jawline and began leaving kisses as he slowly trailed downwards. The demon protested again but said nothing more and allowed for the teasing to continue. It was still very clear that he wanted Dipper to pay attention to his throbbing cock and that it was steadily driving him nuts because he wasn't.

Dipper kissed and sucked at delectable pieces of skin, leaving red and purple marks in his wake. Bill gasped and moaned, occasionally bucking his hips in a feeble attempt to find stimulation for his weeping prick, but the way Dipper was placed made it impossible for the demon to rut against him. The brunet soon got to his lover's collar bone. He traced the bone and any other lines and curves to be found there with his lips. Once he finished, he moved his lips to Bill's nipples.

When his breath ghosted over the first pink nub, Bill gasped and snapped his gaze down. Dipper looked up and found his pupils heavily dilated, his cheeks flushed pink, and his bruised lips agape in anticipation. He saw his mouth twitch, like he wanted to say something – ask for something, but he was afraid Dipper would refuse if he did. Dipper didn't give him the opportunity. He blew over the erogenous zone before licking it and obtaining a delicious response. Bill choked out a yelp and arched slightly upwards, pushing his chest closer to Dipper's mouth. He was panting already and practically whimpering his wordless begs for his human to keep going. It was insane how teasing could reduce Bill to nothing like that.

Dipper grinned and licked the hardening nub again, eliciting the same response. He didn't pause for as long and gave the nipple another lick, applying more pressure with his tongue this time. Bill gasped and whimpered, screwing his eyes shut to concentrate on the sensation. Dipper decided to give him more to feel and graze his teeth over the erected pink flesh. He gasped and before he could mewl for more, Dipper continued his assault at a quickened pace. He clamped his lips around the nipple and nibbled at the sensitive flesh all the while sucking at it. Bill cried and arched his chest into his mouth as breathy moans left his lips. He gasped and groaned when Dipper decided to pay attention to his other nipple by kneading his thumb slowly into it.

"Ahh—master!" Bill cried and Dipper now knew the stimulation was driving him insane because it wasn't enough to get him off. " _Please_!"

"Now, now," Dipper hummed as he released the now bruised nipple. "I'm going to savour you…"

He placed a kiss by the nipple he had been so recently abusing before continuing his way down Bill's body. He continued massaging his nipples, pinching them teasingly here and there, all the while kissing every piece of skin below. Bill's breathing became shallow as Dipper's lips ghosted over his abdomen and neared his treasure trail. The blond mindlessly hoped the brunet's attention would soon turn to his cock because he was sure he was going to die otherwise. And die he might because Dipper took all the time in the world to kiss bits of flesh that typically went neglected whenever they got sexual. He nibbled at a bit of skin just above his hip bone and sucked a mark into. Then he hovered to the mirroring side and did the same thing.

"W-what do I have to do—" Bill gasped, "To get you to let me cum?"

Dipper ignored him. There wasn't an answer he could provide because no matter what he would say, the brunet wasn't going to stop his teasing so soon – especially not when it was working so well. To drill his point in place, Dipper hovered above the other's throbbing erection for a moment and gently blew on the sensitive member before continuing his way southwards. He latched onto Bill's thigh and kissed and licked at the skin to be found there. Bill threw his head back and growled in frustration.

"M-master, please!" He tried begging.

Dipper kept ignoring him though the wanton tone in his voice gave him an idea. It was cruel, admittedly, but that was the whole point of his endeavour. He moved upwards and pressed a brief kiss against Bill's balls. The gesture practically had him sobbing in relief. He thought he was finally going to be satisfied but he was wrong. Rather than take his cock into his mouth, Dipper moved to Bill's stretched entrance. He pushed his ass cheeks further apart to allow for a better view. Bill yelped and tried jerking up to see what Dipper was intending to do to him but couldn't with his restrained position.

"Hey, wait—"

But Bill was caught off by another yelp as Dipper licked his entrance. He was surprised he didn't dislike the taste. It tasted a bit like strawberries and that was mostly because the lubricant they had used had been strawberry flavoured. The way he uttered his dazzling sounds told Dipper he had mixed feelings about what was being done to him. It was understandable. This was the first time Dipper rimmed him – or anyone for that matter. He had only done the similar act of eating out his ex-girlfriend before and had become rather good at it – or so she informed him. He decided it couldn't be too different from rimming.

He licked the entrance all the more, coating the twitching and stretched ring of muscles with his saliva. Then he blew on it, earning another yelp from Bill who was practically shaking now. Dipper grinned before licking his hole again. Slowly and gently, he worked his tongue past the twitching muscles, relishing the mewls and moans that left Bill as his tongue steadily went deeper and deeper. Before he knew it, Bill was throwing his head back as whiny breaths left him while Dipper's tongue pumped in and out of him. Any and all signs of uncertainty had gone out the window and Bill was losing himself to the sensation. His moans were growing in intensity and Dipper realised he was about to cum just in time to stop.

"AH! No! Why did you stop!?" Bill cried again, bearing a very sexed out expression.

"You were about to cum." Dipper grinned and the demon pouted.

Speaking of, Dipper was starting to get rather needy himself. Perhaps it was time to set the teasing aside. He propped himself up and raised Bill's legs what by what little they could, which was enough for Dipper to angle himself for penetration effortlessly. Bill gasped when he felt the tip of the other's cock poke at his stretched and abused entrance. His heart was beating heavily in his chest and his eyes were round with hope. He wanted nothing more than to get fucked into climaxing, but he wasn't sure he could trust Dipper to do just that. The latter had been teasing him for so long.

"I'll fuck you now." Dipper said and applied pressure to the tight ring of muscles, "But I want to hear you beg like a sex slave would to his master."

Bill was too desperate to feel anymore embarrassed. He had been so close to climaxing for so long. He craved that final push with every fiber in his body. "Master, please!" He cried, buking his hips in a desperate attempt to get even just a bit of Dipper's cock inside of him, "I want your cock – I-I need it! I  _need_  to cum, but I can't—I can't without you!"

Dipper grinned and slowly pushed his cock inside Bill. He savoured the long and languid moan that left him and persisted the time it took for him to bottom out. Then he stopped and waited for a moment until Bill began to whimper and buck his hips again. A series of "please" and "master!" left him as he urgently tried to convince Dipper to fuck him. The latter stalled for a moment longer. He loved to see him so desperate. And just when Bill seemed like he was going to start crying out of frustration, Dipper began thrusting. They were long, leisurely thrusts, and though Bill desperately wanted more, he contented himself for the moment. He moaned and wiggled his hips in vain attempts to meet each thrusts.

The brunet steadily began increasing his speed. The way Bill squeezed his dick without meaning to convey his eagerness was more than blissful. He could almost feel him quiver with the overwhelming need to just cum. Dipper wondered how long it would take. He reckoned not long, but he ended up surprising himself. Though Bill moaned louder and louder, seemingly approaching his heavily desired ejaculation, direct stimulation to his erection was missing. Dipper ended up cumming first, filling Bill so fully with his seed that it began to seep right back out. Bill cried in frustration, heaving heavily and pushing his hips against the cock still buried inside of him.

"Master, please!" He begged, "Don't leave me like this—j-just touch me! Please!"

As fun as it was to see Bill so frustrated and desperate, he wasn't cruel enough to prolong his torture. He wrapped his hand around the purpling cock and gave it several pumps before Bill was finally pushed over the edge and spurts of cum shot out of him. The sound he made was intoxicating and nearly had Dipper hardening again. Bill collapsed exhaustedly against the mattress, no longer straining against his restraints as he breathed heavily, vacant eyes staring into the distance as he came down from his sex high.

Dipper pulled out and gently released Bill from the cuffs. He tossed them by the bed, opting to putting everything they had used away later. Then he laid by Bill and pulled him into an embrace, snapping him out of his trance. He buried his face in Dipper's chest while the other kissed the top of his head, nuzzling his blond hair.

"You're so mean." Bill mumbled.

"You started it." Dipper chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I was finally supposed to fulfill the multiple orgasms for Dipper request but went "aww, fuck it" because things weren't gearing up that way and this series has exhausted me creatively.**
> 
> **With that said, next fic is the last fic for the _Some Peace and Quiet_ series! I don't know when it'll be published (I haven't even started writing it yet) but it will likely be before the end of October if not the beginning of November. **
> 
> **I think I want to finish the chapter fic I'm working on before I post the last one shot because I want to start posting that almost immediately after.**
> 
> **Anyways, one more story to go for this AU.**
> 
> **UP NEXT: The big finale - La Dolce Vita**

**Author's Note:**

> **WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE??? DID YOU NOTICE??? IT SAYS 1/2 CHAPTERS, WHAT COULD THAT POSSIBLY MEAN???**
> 
> **I enjoy how I keep excitedly talking about how glad I am to almost be done this series but then pull shit like this. Maybe I subconsciously don't want it to end...**
> 
> **REGARDLESS, I can't tell you when PART 2 swings by because I actually do need to get shit done for Uni.**
> 
> **RANDOM FACT: Two years ago, I took the course Dipper mentions at the beginning of the chapter, Ancient Religion Studies II (though I know it as _Études des religions anciennes II_ because I study in French). It was a fun class :D My teacher was great and we mostly talked about Buddhism and it's many variations as well as the Muslim religion.**
> 
> **NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK?? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN IN PART 2??? (no, for once, I didn't just add a part because I felt like it lol This was requested)**


End file.
